


One day at a time

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [43]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Repressed Memories, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: During a therapy session, Harry accidentally regresses back into a little.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith
Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/644096
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	One day at a time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for My1313 and a follow up to being grown up. Hope you all enjoy x

The last few weeks had been good for Harry. He was regularly going to therapy sessions to help with his past and how to cope if he was ever in his adult mindset. His mummy and daddy were extremely supportive of him, only wanting the best for the their baby boy. Once a week, Liam would drop Harry off at the therapist and wait the hour until he was done and then take him home. Liam had also gotten Harry to make sure Harry would go into his adult mindset the day of his sessions. 

"Daddy!" Harry called to Liam, it was nearly time for the little's bedtime, the boy was getting an early night as tommorow as Harry had an appointment with his therapist. Liam knew he had to made sure Harry would be out of his little mindset by tommorow. Liam found his baby in his room, playing with his bricks on the floor. 

"You ok baby?" Liam asked his boy who looked adorable in his bright blue onesie. "Is mummy coming to feed me before bed time?" Harry asked. "Of course she is, but before all that I need to talk to you about something, can you be a big boy for a little bit?" Liam asked as Harry nodded.

"Now you know you're going to your therapy session tommow morning?" Liam said as Harry nodded. "Well you need to be in your adult mindset for tommorow. Can you do that?" Liam asked, he knew sometimes it could be hard for Harry to be an adult again but for the last few weeks, the boy got use to it. "Ok daddy I'll be big boy tommorow." Harry said smiling at his daddy. Liam couldn't help but give him a big kiss and a cuddle, there were no words to describe how much he loved his boy. 

"Harry." Sophia said as she walked into the bedroom. "Are you ready for your milk?" She asked as she sat down on the rocking chair. "Yes mummy." Harry said as he crawled to his mummy before she picked him up and placed him comfortably on her lap before sedated to breastfeed him. 

Liam watched his wife for a moment before going to her and giving her a kiss. "What time is the appointment tommorow?" Sophia asked Liam. "At 11, lm gonna wait for him and then take him straight home." Liam said as he hoped Harry would be able to get himself out of his little mindset. 

The next morning, Liam woke up and went to Harry's room, there he saw the boy sitting up, wide awake and it was obvious that he was out of his little mindset. Harry had now gotten use to the change that he reacted calmly when he was an adult. "Hey Haz." Liam said as Harry looked up and smiled. "Hey dad." Harry replied as Liam helped him out of the cot and helped him stand up. "Do you want any help to get changed?" Liam asked. "No thanks, I'll get myself ready." Harry replied. "No problem, I'll make us some breakfast, then you can say bye to your mum before she goes to work." Liam said as Harry just nodded and got ready for the day. 

After a good breakfast and a goodbye to Sophia, Liam and Harry were on the way to the Adoption Centre, there was a therapist there who dealt with littles so it was perfect for harry to go to. Harry was quiet all the way to the centre, he would usually get a little nervous because he never knew what the therapist would say or how he would react. Eventually they arrived at the centre and Liam parked the car. "See you in a little while Haz." Liam said as Harry smiled at the older man. "Thanks dad, see you later." Harry replied as he got out of the car and went inside.

It had been half an hour and Liam was reading his book, still in the car as he waited for his boy to finish. He was deep in thought when his phone suddenly rang. He picked it up and it was an unknown number. "Hello?" He answered. "Hello Mr Payne, this is Dr Rhodes, Harry's therapist." The voice said as panick set in. "Could you please come in to see Harry? He's really upset and has locked himself in the bathroom." The doctor said as Liam got out of his car. "I'll be there in a minute." Liam said before going to the boot of the car and grabbing the emergency nappy bag he always had in the car, then ran into the building.

Liam found Dr Rhodes outside of the toilet, attempting to speak to Harry. "Oh Mr Payne. I'm very sorry about this." The Doctor said as Liam could hear the slight sound of Harry crying. "What happened?" Liam asked. "I was asking him some questions about his parents and then he started to cry, he ran out of my office and locked himself in the toilet but it sounds like he may have gone back to his little mindset." Liam just nodded as he braced himself for what he was about to see. 

"Thank you doctor, I'll sort harry out." Liam said as he knocked on the door. "Harry, it's just daddy, can you let me in please." Liam said calmly as the door opened after a few seconds. "Just give me a few minutes with him." Liam said to the doctor as he went into the toilet but what he saw nearly broke his heart. 

Harry was in the corner of the room, crying his eyes out, the daddy saw that Harry had gone back into his little mindset by the way he sat. He also saw a large wet patch on his trousers, it was obvious that Harry had wet himself. 

"Oh baby." Liam said quietly as Harry looked up, his beautiful green eyes full of sadness. "Daddy." Harry whimpered as Liam went straight to him. "I'm sorry, I tried." He said as Harry started to cry again. "Hey it's ok darling. You couldn't help it." Liam reassured his boy. "Let me change you and then we can go home." The daddy suggested as Harry simply nodded, he had enough of this day. 

Liam found a changing board and lifted Harry on the board , removing the wet trousers and boxers Harry only wore when he was an adult. Liam had thanked god he brought the emergency nappy bag, there were some nappies and a spare set of leggings just in case. Liam quickly changed his boy, knowing Harry wanted to be home now. When Liam was finished he picked up the little went outside, noticing Dr Rhodes was still outside. 

"Is he ok?" The doctor asked as Liam noticed Harry was hiding his face away, he was a little embarrassed. "Yeah I think he's fine, I'm gonna take him home now, perhaps we can try this again next week." Liam said. "Of course Mr Payne, I understand, I hope Harry is feeling better." and with that Liam took Harry home. 

Liam took Harry straight back home, the little was quiet all the way home, looking a little down and deep in thought. When they got home, all Harry wanted was to cuddle his daddy. So Liam got his baby on his lap and cuddled him for while, not saying anything and letting Harry have the time to recover. Liam also noticed that Harry was holding onto his daddy, as if his life depended on it. 

"Baby, do you want anything, maybe some milk or some food?" Liam asked quietly as Harry looked up. "No daddy just wanna cuddle." Harry replied as he laid his head on Liam's chest, hearing the beating of his daddy's heart helping him. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Liam asked slowly as he saw Harry was thinking about it. "Not yet." Was all Harry said and Liam could tell he didn't want to talk about it for now. Sp he decided to leave it for later when Sophia was home. 

"Is he ok?" Sophia asked on the phone when Liam called her later that day. Harry was now fast asleep in the cot and Liam had decided to call his wife to tell her what had happened. "He's fine now, fast asleep but he was crying quite a bit." Liam replied he was downstairs making some tea. 

"Do you want me to come home early? Just in case he needs some milk?" Sophia asked. "No it's alright babe, he's fast asleep now. I just wanted to let you know." Liam replied. "Ok love I'll speak to you later." Sophia said as the couple said goodbye. Liam put his phone away and went to check on Harry. 

The little was still fast asleep in the large white cot. It looked like Harry was peacefully dreaming away and Liam was slightly relived of that. The daddy softly kissed the baby's temple and left him to sleep. He knew he needed to find out what made Harry regress back into a baby. 

A while later and Liam was in the living room watching some tv when he heard the front door open. It was Sophia who was back from work. "Hey Soph, I thought you didn't finish until 5." Liam said as he noticed she was back an hour early. "I was but I was so distracted at work thinking about Harry, Diana said I could leave an hour early. So where is he?" Just then there was a call from upstairs Harry was awake and Sophia said she would check on him. 

Sophia found her baby wide awake when she went into Harry's room. "Mummy!" Harry called out happily when he saw Sophia. "Hello my baby." She said as she picked him and gave him a hug, she noticed how Harry clinged onto her like a lifeline. "Are you ok?" She asked quietly as Harry didn't say anything, it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it yet. "Do you want some milk?" She whispered as Harry just nodded. 

Sophia had set Harry down and started to feed him as Liam came in. Liam knew he needed to speak to Harry about what had happened. Just before Sophia had come home he had called the doctor and asked what she and Harry were talking about and Liam knew what happened. He and Sophia had to talk to Harry, wether he liked it or not. 

When Harry had finished, Liam picked the little up, he could feel Harry cuddling him close as Liam at him down in front of his parents. "Now Harry, we need to talk to you about today." Liam said calmly as he noticed Harry looked down. "I don't wanna." He said pouting. "Baby I know it's hard but it's good to talk. We just wanna know why you got so upset." Sophia said as she held his hand. Harry was quiet for a few moments before sighing and telling them what happened.

"Me and Dr Rhodes was talking about my real parents, I was telling her about the day I realised that they were never coming back for me." Harry paused for a moment. "I was eight and the social services had attempted for me and my parents to meet but they always cancelled or didn't turn up. That day I was so excited, I kept telling myself that they would finally turn up, that they would see my again and take me home and we could be a real family. But they didn't turn up, they never bothered and that's when I knew they would never come back, they never wanted me and I would be alone in this world." 

Liam and Sophia listened intently on the story, shocked at what had happened. They noticed Harry wasn't even crying, he was calm. "Harry, I'm sorry." Liam said as he held his hand. "It's ok daddy. It not your fault. It's just when I was talking about it, I could remember all the pain I felt that day, it all came back to me."

Liam and Sophia listened intently, they knew how hard it would've been for Harry to talk about this. "Oh Haz, that must've been horrible for you." Liam said as Harry just nodded. "But don't you feel so much better when you've talked about it?" Harry thought for a moment. "Yes I do actually. It feels like a weight of my chest." Harry admitted. "Well that's how you gotta feel baby, you've talked about it and now you should feel a little better about the situation."

Harry knew his daddy was right, it was in the past, Harry can move on. He gave his mummy and daddy a hug, feeling so much better. "Thank you and I'm sorry for today." The little said. "You don't have to apologise darling, it's good to talk about your feelings and you know that you can talk to us anytime." Sophia said as Harry hugged them both again. Today had been hard, he had to remember some horrible memories but with the help of his parents, he can take another step further to help himself and give him a better future.


End file.
